bfdifandomcom-20200216-history
BFDI The Movie
BFDI The Movie is a live-action movie based on Pencil and Match trying to get to dream island before Blocky does. It's length (including the end credits and opening logos) is 103 minutes, and it's produced by Sony and Green Lizard. 'PLOT:' We start the movie with a flashback to when they were young, later on in the flashback, the mother and father want them to have a great future, not just crammed up in a broken down home, so they put up a picture of dream island on the fridge. We know are sent to the present day, where they are now teenagers. They are busy with school and are trying not to lose some of their stuff. Pencil and Match dream of getting to dream island, but they don't know anyway to get to it, but one night, they see a commercial of something called "Battle For Dream Island" hosted by Announcer, a double layered speaker box. So they decide to get in to the competition. they meet a team named the "Squishy Cherries", consisting of Pen,Book, Eraser, Crayon, Needle, Pin, The Fidget Spinner Bros., Bubble, Leafy, Spongy and Picture Frame. then the villains come in as the team "Squashy Grapes" consisting of Blocky, Tetris Block, David, Evil Leafy, Emoji, Snowball and Tennis Ball. And some newbies trying to make their own team originally called "Team Cheeseabeesa" but, Candy Corn hated that idea and decided to go with "Another Name" consisting of Golf Ball, Candy Corn, 8-Ball (married to Golf Ball) Dollar, Coiny, Firey, Ruler and Flashlight. Announcer says that they will get to go to "Munchkinland" where they will meet some new characters (Leafy, Rocky, Woody, Taco, Bell, Flower and Yellow Face). So, Announcer picks Pencil, Match, Crayon, Pen, Eraser and Bubble to go, along with Blocky, Tennis Ball, David, Tetris Block and Snowball. Another Name gets kicked out immediately when Ruler says "Now it's time for everybo-" because they didn't sign up. in the midnight, Blocky, Tetris Block, David, Tennis Ball and Snowball have a talk to try and make up a strategy to get through the challenges, Paperclip is revealed to be working with them, Blocky realizes he's late, so, he snaps him in half, which horrifies Tennis Ball. The Squishy Cherries meet up with the newbies in the morning, after Pencil had a bad dream. the newbies join their team. they then have to get through multiple challenges to get to dream island. (5 challenges, save the doggy bone, escape the maze, dodge obstacles, do parkour and get through a tricky construction site, where Blocky and Pencil battle at, after battling, Match discovers Tennis Ball, damaged and hurt, Match ses if TB is okay, and he is, and they...they...wow, i guess TenGolf Ball is no more. the Squishy Cherries get out of the mess and they see a light, the light is dream island's lighthouse, they get to dream island as Tetris Block carries a dead Blocky, walking away. Match and Tennis Ball arrive at a hotel, where Match and Tennis Ball get in bed, after a few minutes of talking about the challenges and Ruler's personality, TB gets in bed with Match and she turns the light off. the end credits are stop-motion sequences of the characters from the movie, made out of modeling clay. Cast: ??? as Pencil (Pencil is a male) ??? as Match ??? as Blocky ??? as Tetris Block ??? as Crayon ??? as Tennis Ball ??? as Pen ??? as Eraser ??? as Announcer ??? as Bubble ??? as Leafy ??? as David ??? as Taco ??? as Bell ??? as Rocky ??? as Flower ??? as Book ??? as Woody ??? as Sky ??? as Tree ??? as Doggie Bone ??? as Evil Leafy ??? as Snowball ??? as Yellow Face ??? as Emoji ??? as Spongy ??? as Cloudy ??? as Gaty ??? as Servant Stickmans ??? as Evil Leafy ??? as Paperclip ??? as Tin ??? as Chicken ??? as Golf Ball ??? as Candy Corn ??? as 8-Ball ??? as Ruler ??? as Spongy ??? as Picture Frame ??? as Corn Bread ??? as Needle ??? as Pin ??? as Blue Curtains ??? as Burr ??? as World Map ??? as Banana ??? as Watermelon ??? as Cheese ??? as Computer ??? as Gelatin ??? as Donut ??? as Fries ??? as TNT ??? as The Fidget Spinner Bros. ??? as Dollar ??? as Pizza/ AnimationObjectShow Flashlight Kite Sticker Printy Garbagey Glasses Poptart Blanket Tire Trousers Bouncy Ball Acid Drop Bubbles Lid Of Bubble Cheez-it Recommended Characters for BFDI the movie Cabinety Balloony Saw DodgeBall and Rainbow.